Antes que Eu Me Esqueça
by Miwi
Summary: Dezessete anos. Voldemort foi derrotado por Harry Potter, e todos parecem tranqüilos demais. Até Gina Weasley ser raptada por Lúcio Malfoy e Draco Malfoy ser obrigado a reencontrar partes de um passado que ele preferia esquecer se quiser manter sua sanida
1. Antes Que eu Acorde

**Nota da autora: **Essa é a (talvez nem tão) esperada continuação de "E Eu Sonhei Com Campos Onde Choviam Campos Carmesins". Eu não coloquei isso na sinopse da história porque... bem, aí não ia sobrar espaço para colocar a sinopse propriamente dita da história -.-" Nisso que dá fazer títulos absurdamente longos, eu sei. E ela se passa dezessete anos após o fim da outra. Se você não leu a outra fanfic... você provavelmente vai conseguir acompanhar essa daqui, por causa da diferença de tempo. Mas eu acharia interessante você ler a outra primeiro. Mas, faça como quiser." Agradecimentos à Oli, por betar a fanfic! Love ya!

**Boa leitura **

**:Antes que Eu me Esqueça**

**:Prólogo – Antes Que Eu Acorde**

**:Autora: Cindy "MiWi"**

Olhou ao redor, perguntando-se o que estava fazendo ali. Por mais que tentasse, não conseguiu se lembrar. Ele poderia estar com medo – medo de tantas coisas ruins que poderiam estar acontecendo com ele, medo da pessoa que o trouxe até ali. Mas ele não sentia nada disso, mas apenas uma vaga curiosidade.

Ao se virar e encará-la, porém, mesmo isso se dissipou, como uma nuvem de fumaça tomada pelo vento noturno.

Cabelos encaracolados, castanhos como as areias da praia – moldura perfeita ao redor de seu rosto, caindo sobre seu busto, cachinhos rodeando seus seios.

Sentiu vontade de estender a mão para tocá-la, para despi-la desta última vestimenta, tirando os longos cabelos da frente de seu corpo convidativo. Sua mão ergueu-se, trêmula, cada nervo em seu corpo plenamente ciente daquela presença, daquela mulher onipresente naquele quarto.

Ele quis dizer ao seu corpo para não reagir, não ainda, não agora, apenas para falhar completamente.

Ela percebeu isso, um largo sorriso em seu rosto confirmando o fato. – Oh, eu perguntaria se você possui uma varinha no seu bolso ou se está apenas feliz em me ver – e deu um passo na direção dele, colando seu peito contra o dele, apenas para que ele pudesse sentir o bater compassado de ambos os corações, o subir e descer ritmado da garota contra ele. – Mas, oh, você está nu. Pessoas nuas não possuem bolsos, não é mesmo? – sussurrou ela contra seu ouvido, mordiscando o lóbulo de sua orelha. Ele deixou escapar um gemido, mas se arrependeu disso logo em seguida, pois ao ouvir isso a mulher se afastou dele.

Ele chegou a achar que havia quadros, inquisitivos, a observarem aquela cena, mas quando ele se virou para mandar que saíssem dali, não encontrou nada – nem os quadros, nem as molduras, nem nada.

Riu-se, formando cachinhos com a ponta de seus dedos, girando como uma pequena criança que sonha se tornar uma bailarina. Riu do homem paralisado à sua frente. – Por quê? Por que você está aqui? – foi a única coisa que ele foi capaz de murmurar, ao sentir que sua voz havia voltado. Ainda assim, suas palavras saíram entrecortadas por sussurros, leves gemidos, um leve arfar de peito que ele sabia não ser proveniente de extremo cansaço.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos, encostando-se contra a parede – uma das únicas coisas presentes naquele estranho cenário, afora a cama coberta por lençóis de cetim vermelho e a janela fechada ao mundo, e as velas acesas ao redor deles. – Por quê... ? Você sempre me perguntou isso, não é mesmo? – disse ela, pendendo a cabeça para o lado, na direção dele. – Desde a primeira vez, quando eu comecei a lhe visitar em St. Mungo – deu de ombros. – Você mal se lembra da maioria das minhas visitas, mas eu tenho certeza de que você se lembra de que eram as únicas – sua voz havia se reduzido a um murmúrio, mas o homem não teve dificuldade alguma em ouvi-la, tão próxima dele se encontrava a mulher.

O homem se contorceu levemente ao ouvir isso, mas não demonstrou nenhuma outra reação. – Sim, e você nunca me respondeu.

Mas quando ele quis procurar no fundo de sua mente as outras visitas daquela mulher, deparou-se com o vazio. Nada, nada. Não havia nada em sua mente, senão a mulher, aquele cenário, aquela necessidade.

Ele estava começando a se esquecer, mas de repente ele não se importava mais.

Pondo ambas as mãos sobre os quadris, ela olhou para ele com certa indignação, o peito estufado. Não que seus seios fossem grandes demais ou desproporcionais às curvas maduras da mulher, era apenas que ele parecia incapaz de se concentrar em qualquer outro aspecto da mulher quando ela se movia daquela maneira. – Sabe, eu sempre gostei de ensinar as outras pessoas, embora a maioria delas tenha sido tola demais para escutar o que eu tinha a dizer – ela começou a caminhar na direção dele, os quadris descrevendo leves círculos no ar, e ele a observá-la, incapaz de se mover, mesmo que quisesse. – Mas você não... você não podia fugir de mim, mentir para mim, me ignorar – ao terminar de falar, pôs ambas aos mãos ao redor do rosto do homem, como se quisesse ao mesmo tempo admirá-lo e segurá-lo, enquanto ainda sussurrava a última sílaba, 'ar', soltando ao ar um pouco mais de seu feitiço, deixando sua língua estalar no céu de sua boca tão languidamente quando poderia. – Você era o homem perfeito, e tão quebrado quanto poderia estar – sorriu, e o homem sentiu um frio percorrer sua espinha, apesar das janelas fechadas e das velas acesas.

Isso ainda não explica o que você está fazendo aqui – murmurou ele, incerto se deveria ou não agarrar a mulher e calá-la com beijos até a exaustão de ambas as partes. – Eu não estou mais quebrado, nem sou mais tão perfeito.

Ao ouvir isso, ela se colou ao corpo do homem, forçando a girar como se ele não passasse de um mero bonequinho para ela. E girou, girou, as pernas da garota presas ao redor das suas, ambos os sexos tão próximos que ele tinha certeza de que não precisavam ir até a cama para terminar aquilo ali. Seu corpo começava a arder, e ele teria abaixado as mãos para acalmar um pouco o próprio corpo, não fosse ter percebido que a mulher segurava ambas as suas mãos entre as suas, como se tencionasse dançar com ele.

Caíram sobre a cama, ela sobre ele, os cachinhos rodeando agora o peito dele, os cabelos ao redor dos rostos. – Eu ainda não acabei de lhe ensinar tudo o que devia, e eu nunca deixo as coisas inacabadas – disse ela, sua própria voz entrecortada por beijos soltos ao redor da clavícula do homem. Sentou-se sobre ele, prendendo-o sob si com ambas as pernas. Cruzou os braços sobre o peito e o olhou como se ponderasse sobre qual atitude tomar com aquele péssimo aluno.

O nome dela brincou por um momento em sua língua, mas escapou no momento seguinte. Por um ínfimo momento, sentiu seu próprio nome em sua mente, mas ele se foi tão rapidamente quanto viera e não lhe restou nada, senão a impressão de que aquilo não havia passado de uma ilusão.

E ele sentiu vontade de gritar, de dizer a ela que terminasse logo com isso, que ele pretendia ser o melhor aluno possível. E ele realmente teria feito algo do gênero, não fosse ele ter percebido algo muito mais importante. – Ei! – grunhiu, pondo ambas as mãos sobre os quadris da mulher, como se tencionasse tirá-la dali. – Eu deveria estar em cima!

Mas ela voltou a rir, mais abertamente do que antes, jogando a cabeça para trás, deixando que o homem visse sua garganta vibrar, assim como seu estômago, o som ecoando através do quarto fechado. E ele voltou a ficar imobilizado. Sorrindo para ele, ela mergulhou sobre o pescoço do homem, dando beijos e mordidas como se desejasse atiçar ainda mais o pobre homem. _Não que isso fosse necessário_, foi o único pensamento que cruzou a mente dele antes que ela voltasse a falar. – Você? Em cima? Mas, meu bem... quem você acha que arrancou suas roupas e as jogou no chão? Quem o trouxe até aqui? – e num tom de voz cada vez mais baixo, ela continuou, descendo também seus beijos, atravessando seu pescoço, sua clavícula, e continuando. – Quem o ensinou a ser curioso? Quem o ensinou que você não pode ter tudo o que quer, por mais que você pedisse ao seu querido papai? Quem disse que tudo no que você acredita não passa de mentira e ilusão e tolice? Quem? – continuou ela, voltando a subir cada vez que chegava perto da onde ele queria que ela chegasse. Ele começou a gemer cada vez que ela fazia isso, o que aparentemente a satisfazia, e muito. – Diga-me.

Você – foi tudo o que ele conseguiu murmurar, e ela pareceu gostar da resposta. Ela ergueu seu rosto até poder encará-lo nos olhos, e ele se perguntou se era a primeira vez que ela fazia isso, ou se ele simplesmente estava concentrado demais em outras partes do corpo da mulher nas outras vezes. Não, ele não achava isso possível; como ele poderia escapar daqueles olhos? Como? E ele que achava que apenas olhos cinzentos, ou azuis ou verdes ou negros como a noite poderiam conter tamanho magnetismo... ah, cores não tinham nada a ver com isso. Ao encarar os olhos brilhantes e vorazes e possessivos da mulher, a íris mesclada de tons de chocolate e âmbar, ele percebeu isso de uma maneira assustadora.

Ótimo! Você está começando a aprender – disse ela, e começou a beijar o sexo ereto do homem. Ele mal ouvia o que ela dizia agora, contanto que ela continuasse. Fechou os olhos, segurando os lençóis com força, desarrumando a cama. Arqueou os quadris, como se isso pudesse fazer a mulher ir mais rápido. Na realidade, isso apenas a retardou, pois ela ergueu a cabeça novamente. – Agora, você precisa aprender a dizer o meu nome direito, pois eu quero ouvi-lo muitas vezes quando você terminar.

Ele abriu os olhos com fúria, com fome. Fitou o teto. – Eu sei o seu maldito nome.

Ao ouvir isso, ela começou a fazer cócegas nele, com a ponta de seus dedos, fazendo pequenos círculos aqui e ali. – É? Prove-me. Eu quero ouvi-lo.

Quando ele não disse nada, ela apenas apertou o membro do homem pela base, e ele não pôde fazer nada senão gritar. – Granger!

Balançando a cabeça e deixando os cachinhos rodearam sobre o corpo do homem, fazendo cócegas, ela o olhou com severidade. – Não, não. Você não deve gritar o meu sobrenome. Eu espero que você diga Hermione. Levante a língua, estale, o resto é fácil – disse ela, e voltou a brincar com ele.

Ele se segurou com mais força aos lençóis, ergueu os quadris, começou a murmurar em delírio. - Hermione... Hermione...

Ela sorriu, subiu, e voltou a enterrar o rosto contra o pescoço dele.

Ele gritou ao sentir ela morder seu pescoço.

Quando seu rosto apareceu sobre ele, havia sangue escorrendo de seus lábios.

Ele gritou tão alto que seus gritos finalmente ecoaram além daquele quarto, e ela apenas sorriu. – Eu te vejo outra hora, Malfoy. Foi um prazer estar aqui. Não ouse se esquecer de mim.

E desapareceu.

**: Wiltshire, 2010**

Draco poderia ter acordado gritando, bufando, mas ele não fez isso. Não conseguiu evitar, contudo, que seus olhos se abrissem depressa, levemente assustados, levemente aturdidos. Mas ele conseguiu não gritar – e isso era um avanço, pois na primeira vez que ele tivera aquele tipo de sonho, ele gritara tanto que acabara acordando Chris.

Não conseguiu evitar, tampouco, que seu corpo reagisse àquele sonho. Sentou-se na cama – parecida com a do sonho, mas que continha apenas lençóis brancos, e não vermelhos como o sangue - e virou-se para pôr os pés para fora da cama. Ele tinha apenas duas maneiras de se livrar daquela maldita ereção, e ele não daria esse prazer a uma maldita Sangue-Ruim, de tal forma que ele já se conformara a tomar um banho frio cada vez que tinha esse tipo de sonho.

Ouviu um ruído ao seu lado, e se virou com calma na direção daquele lado da cama. Chris estava lá, de pé, a camisola negra caindo sobre seu corpo de criança. A luz do quarto ainda estava apagada, mas era uma noite de lua cheia e esta era o suficiente para perceber a direção do olhar da menina, e Draco teria enrubescido se ainda tivesse vasos sangüíneos suficientes para isso em seu rosto. Mas não pôde evitar que suas mãos se fechassem ao redor do lençol com controlada raiva ao perceber a natureza do som produzido por Chris.

Ela ria – risadas abafadas, como se ela tivesse medo que Draco a descobrisse ali. Apoiando os cotovelos sobre as pernas e a cabeça sobre as mãos, Draco suspirou com cansaço. – Volte a dormir, Chris. Está muito tarde para você ficar perambulando pela casa.

Ao invés de fazer isso, porém, ela se aproximou de Draco e o abraçou, o abraço que uma criança dá em toda pessoa que precisa de ajuda. – Paizinho, não se preocupe. Um dia você irá encontrar alguém que goste de você.

E saiu do quarto.

Se tivesse ficado mais um pouco, teria percebido que Draco bateu sonoramente com a cabeça contra a parede. De propósito. E de novo. E de novo. Ele achara que esses malditos sonhos com a Sangue-Ruim iriam sumir quando ele saísse de St. Mungo, mas já haviam se passado cinco anos e aquelas estranhas fantasias não haviam perdido uma gota sequer de intensidade.

Por que tinha que ser com a maldita Sangue-Ruim?

E, para piorar, Chris ainda tinha mais noção sobre relacionamentos amorosos do que ele, um homem de trinta e seis anos, e ela tinha apenas dez!

Passou a mão pelo rosto com desânimo e olhou para baixo, percebendo que não precisaria mais de um banho frio. Bem, o comentário de Chris realmente havia servido como um belo balde de água fria.

Abaixou a cabeça, os longos cabelos loiros escorrendo sobre sua face, grudando-se ao seu suor. Dentre tantas mulheres, porque tinha de ser a maldita Sangue-Ruim a invadir seus sonhos? Não é como se ela fosse a única mulher que ele tivesse conhecido.

Ao olhar para fora através da larga janela e perceber a noite de lua cheia que se estendia até onde os olhos de Draco alcançavam, ele teve certeza de que iria sair de novo amanhã. Conhecer mulheres, na vã esperança de que uma delas ocupasse o lugar da Granger em sua mente.

Não, Granger não. Sangue-Ruim.

Lembrou-se que ela dissera que aqueles preconceitos apenas refletiam o medo de Draco em descobrir que ele não era tão superior quanto pensava – que ele precisava ter méritos próprios além de sua estimada linhagem se quisesse se manter como um bruxo importante.

Esfregou a testa. Não, não. Ele não deveria dar ouvidos a ela. Não poderia.

Mas o que ele poderia fazer, se por mais de cinco anos ele não ouvira outra voz que não a dela? E agora, quase seis anos depois, ele ainda podia ouvir tantas palavras cada vez que fechava os olhos.

_Sua mãe não veio lhe visitar, não é mesmo? Mas é perdoável; ela está em Azkaban, tendo pesadelos e pesadelos, noite após noite, não é mesmo?_

_Seu pai não veio lhe visitar, não é mesmo? Mas ele está apenas honrando a sua linhagem, foragido há algum tempo. _

_Você ainda tem pesadelos com o arco-íris, não é mesmo? Com a chuva? Com os campos onde choveram gotas carmesins? Mas você merece cada momento desses._

Cada. Maldito. Momento.

Draco fechou os olhos com força, decidido a nunca mais pensar naquele maldito dia. Mas não pôde deixar de se lembrar de outro dia, ocorrido há tão pouco tempo.

Alguém resolvera provocá-lo enquanto ele tomava uma bebida no Caldeirão Furado. Dissera que ele era apenas um maluco, um fraco, por ficar daquele jeito por causa de uma maldita magia que sequer fora dirigida a ele.

E ele se lembrou daquele vazio, daquela sensação de ter cada minúscula parte de sua magia tomada dele, e da sensação de tê-la devolvida no momento seguinte – mas ligeiramente diferente, ligeiramente envenenada. A sensação de encarar o infinito, o espaço aberto, e então se perceber confinado em seu próprio corpo, em sua própria alma.

E agora ele se lembrava da sensação de bater no homem até ele gritar por ajuda. Tantos socos sobre aquela face que ela se tornou vermelha, e então roxa, e o sangue começou a escorrer através de suas narinas, através de seus olhos. Seguram-no, mas não antes que sua visão se transformasse num borrão de fúria, sua mente, uma névoa indistinguível.

Ele só não voltou aos quartos frios de St. Mungo por causa de Chris.

Não havia nada que poderia fazer ele gostar de pensar dessa maneira.

Resignado, voltou a se deitar na cama, sem a mais vã esperança de voltar a dormir. Fechou os olhos.

_Você mal se lembra da maioria das minhas visitas, mas eu tenho certeza de que você se lembra de que eram as únicas._

Puxou o lençol para cima, tampando a própria cabeça – querendo, ansiando, que isso afastasse aqueles malditos pensamentos.

Malditos, malditos.

Ia ser uma longa noite.


	2. As Cores do ArcoÍris

**:E Eu Sonhei Com Campos Onde Choviam Gotas Carmesins II: O Retorno do Carmesim ou Antes Que Eu Me Esqueça**

**:Capítulo I: As Cores do Arco-Íris**

**:Autora: Cindy "MiWi"**

**:Data: 31/10/2004**

_Eu quero mergulhar nos cores do arco-íris_

_Antes que eu me esqueça do sabor da derrota_

_E que a alegria do amanhã chegue_

_Antes que eu me esqueça das dores de ontem_

_Que minha mente se envolva no pôr-do-sol_

_Antes que a escuridão se torne memória_

_E que os beijos toquem minha alma_

_Antes que eu me esqueça_

_Antes que eu me esqueça_

: Wiltshire, 2017:

Se apenas fechasse os olhos, a escuridão o envolveria – justo a ele, que sempre temera a falta de claridade. E as vozes começariam a sussurrar contra seu ouvido, tentadoras e brincalhonas e malignas. Mas eram as luzes que mais o assustavam – o que poderia ser mais assustador do que sombras e focos de luz na mais completa escuridão?

Havia os risos, as línguas percorrendo sua nuca, seu corpo em arrepios. E quando sua mão passava por seu rosto, não havia nada ali senão seu próprio cheiro e seu próprio toque. Passou a mão pelo rosto, pressionando os olhos como se isso pudesse fazer tudo aquilo sumir. E tudo sumiu, tão rápido quanto surgira.

Abriu os olhos.

Draco Malfoy reclinou-se na larga poltrona de couro negro. Olhou para o teto, como se não continuasse a fitar com o canto do olhar o antiquado relógio tiquetaquear no outro canto da sala. O lustre, porém, falhava em manter sua atenção distante daqueles pensamentos. Era como se até mesmo o abajur risse dele.

Ela estava atrasada. Não terrível, inexoravelmente atrasada – se assim fosse, ele já teria mandado corujas para todos os seus contatos que ainda se encontravam fora de Azkaban. Mas quinze minutos já era um tempo considerável, especialmente para Chris, a menininha perfeita.

Draco balançou a cabeça, como se tentasse se livrar de vez de tais idéias. Na última vez, ela já havia avisado que iria se atrasar, e realmente chegara em casa apenas um dia depois – mas desta vez ela não havia enviado aviso algum. Não que ela precisasse fazer isso – já tinha dezessete anos, e deveria ser suficientemente responsável para saber se cuidar sozinha, e por isso Draco não deveria se preocupar.

Bateu com força no braço da poltrona, o punho afundando levemente no couro macio. A outra mão, que segurava um copo de cristal cheio até a metade de vinho tinto, girava lentamente – um tique que sempre se manifestava quando ele se encontrava nervoso.

Ele não fora criado para se preocupar com outras pessoas, de tal forma que o sentimento o incomodava profundamente. De início achara que acabaria por se acostumar com a garota e com as malditas preocupações que ela trazia, mas onze anos já haviam se passado e ele se sentia tão mal com a idéia quanto quando vira a pequena garota parada na frente de sua porta pela primeira vez.

E Chris era tão terrivelmente distraída! Era inteligente, e sabia como se cuidar, mas era o tipo de pessoa que mal perceberia se estivesse sendo seguida. E se algo acontecesse, a culpa recairia sobre Draco – a menina estava sob seus cuidados, afinal de contas.

Ouviu um barulho vindo na direção da porta, e de imediato se virou na direção da mesma. Passos, serenos e resolutos. Uma pequena figura humana apareceu; inicialmente, apenas seu rosto e sua sombra surgiram, e então o resto de seu corpo. A menina entrou, fechando a porta atrás de si com calma, sem pressa de correr na direção de Draco.

De repente, surgiram na mente de Draco algumas memórias, de outras vezes que este mesma menina entrou nesta sala. Ela costumava vir correndo, algumas vezes rindo, algumas vezes chorando, mas sem jamais deixar de vir. Algumas vezes Draco simplesmente se esquecia do quanto temia que ela jamais voltasse a entrar naquela sala.

Ela caminhou sem dizer coisa alguma, sem chorar, sem rir, sem se arrastar, sem correr. Draco tinha a impressão de que ela o fazia de propósito, apenas para que ele não resistisse e perguntasse se estava tudo bem, se o ano em Hogwarts havia sido bom. E ela sempre sorria e dizia que sim, ainda que estivesse em lágrimas.

.- Boa-noite, paizinho – disse ela, e deu um de seus sorrisos; o tipo de sorriso que somente ela poderia dar. Como se disse que estava tudo bem, que o ano havia sido difícil, que os professores haviam reclamado de sua conduta novamente, que alguns trasgos haviam entrado em seu quarto enquanto ela dormia, mas que ela havia superado tudo, e agora tudo o que importava era que ela ainda era capaz de sorrir. – Eu estou de volta.

E Draco sempre se esquecia de agir como um Malfoy, e não ralhava com a menina que estava sob sua responsabilidade, e apenas sorria de volta. – E então? Como estava Hogwarts?

Ela apenas deu de ombros, inclinando-se na direção de Draco para beijar-lhe o rosto. Voltando, tirou o copo das mãos de Draco e repousou-o sobre a mesinha de madeira escura encostada ao lado da poltrona. – Bem... o de sempre. Honestamente, eu não entendo o Severo. Ele vem me dizendo, desde o primeiro ano, que não entende direito o que eu estou fazendo na Sonserina. Que o meu gosto pelo conhecimento é digno de uma Corvinal, que a minha coragem é digna de uma Grifinória, que o meu gosto pelas tardes de sol é digna de uma Lufa-Lufa. Aí eu mostrei a ele; mostrei o quanto eu sou uma Sonserina – fez uma pausa e, encolhendo-se um pouco, colocou-se no colo de Draco.

Há algum tempo, ele teria tentado tirar a garota dali, mas agora ele já sabia bem o quanto a menina era teimosa e apenas deixou que ela ficasse ali, a cabeça encostada contra seu ombro. – E ele não gostou. Ele não gostou nem um pouco – balançou a cabeça com força contra o peito de Draco. – E ele disse coisas feias, e eu não gostei nem um pouco – ela ergueu o olhar na direção de Draco, levemente culpada. – Você ficaria brabo se eu lhe dissesse que eu dei um soco no rosto do Severo?

Ele imaginou a garota, os traços delicados, o longo cabelo castanho-ondulado preso em suas mechas que a deixava com um ar levemente angelical, os braços franzinos, enchendo a mão para dar um soco no rosto naturalmente feio de Severo. – Não, claro que não; mas só se você disser que você acertou o nariz dele.

Ela sorriu, e se encolheu, ficando em silêncio por alguns instantes. – É amanhã, não é?

Ficando levemente rígido, Draco se ajeitou na cadeira. As sombras riam dele, escondidas atrás de cada objeto da sala. – Sim, claro que é. Você sabe que sempre é amanhã, Chris.

Passando as mãos ao redor do ombro de Draco, ela o abraçou com força. – Fica tranqüilo, paizinho. Se em dezessete anos eles ainda não decidiram levá-lo de volta, por que eles iriam resolver fazer isso agora?

Ele pensou em dizer que ele não era um maldito Grifinório que precisasse desse tipo de consolo, que ela deveria economizar suas palavras meigas para outra pessoa, e que o fato dele estar ouvindo vozes rindo contra sua nuca era suficiente para que eles o levassem de volta para St. Mungo. Ao invés disso, apenas a apertou com força, e jogou a cabeça para trás, interessado demais nos jogos de sombra e luz feitos pelo lustre para olhar nos olhos de Chris. – Eu ainda me sinto estranho ao ouvir você me chamar de "paizinho".

Chris fechou os olhos, aninhada no colo de Draco. – Mas você é o meu paizinho, Draco.

.- Eu gosto da entonação que você dá ao meu nome – murmurou Draco, suas palavras perdendo-se em meio aos longos cabelos de Chris. – E eu sou apenas seu pai adotivo, Chris. Apenas adotivo.

Tentou dar de ombros, mas a sua pele coberta por uma blusa preta apenas debateu-se contra a capa prateada de Draco. – Eu não me importo – disse ela, estendendo a mão para segurar a de Draco. – Mas você se importa, não é mesmo? De ter perdido cinco anos de sua vida trancado em St. Mungo e, quando você finalmente saiu de lá, ficar encarregado de cuidar de uma criança. Justo você, que sempre detestou crianças. Você não teria aceitado cuidar de mim não fosse a intimação. Quer dizer, entre cuidar de mim e voltar para St. Mungo, você escolheu a mim – ela fez uma pausa, ignorando o fato de que Draco estivera totalmente quieto nos últimos instantes. Apertou a mão de Draco com a sua, brincando com seus dedos. – Eu me sinto quase lisonjeada.

Estranhando o silêncio de Draco, ela se levantou, apoiando os braços no peito de Draco. – Não é mesmo? Se eles vierem amanhã e disserem que você não precisa mais cuidar de mim para provar que está mentalmente são, você não hesitaria em me botar para fora daqui, não é mesmo?

Soltou a mão de Chris, e ergueu uma de suas mãos para passar o dedo indicador pela sobrancelha da menina. Suspirou, num suspiro curto e cansado e levemente irritado. – Sabe, eu quase não reparei. Eu estava apenas começando a pensar que você estava carente, antes que eu me lembrasse que alguém como você não fica carente. Eu estava quase repetindo pela milionésima vez que, na carta que a sua mãe deixou junto com você quando a abandonou aqui, não havia nada sobre carinho e afeto. Dizia apenas que eu deveria cuidar de você, que nunca deveria lhe machucar de maneira alguma, e que você sempre deveria ser estimulada a conhecer novas coisas. Mas aí eu me lembrei que você é inteligente demais para precisar de tantas repetições – fez silêncio, passando a mão pela sobrancelha de Chris como se quisesse aprender tudo sobre as mesmas através de seu tato. – O que aconteceu, Chris?

Chris fechou os olhos, voltando a apoiar o queixo sobre o ombro de Draco. – Você sabe que eu realmente odeio mentir, especialmente para você, paizinho – grunhiu, e parou. Abriu a boca, e voltou a fechá-la, como se tivesse mudado de idéia. Com o rosto da garota virado para o outro lado, Draco mais sentiu do que viu isso.

.- Claro que sei. É justamente por isso que eu estou te perguntando – disse Draco, percebendo o corpo da garota encolher-se cada vez mais. E era estranho, pois a garota costumava ser extremamente aberta com Draco, e não era qualquer assunto que a deixava daquele jeito. Por raios, ela era o tipo de pessoa que contava sobre os mais variados detalhes de sua vida, sob os mais sórdidos aspectos. Percebendo que teria de fazer alguma coisa se quisesse que isso que aquela cena não durasse a noite inteira, Draco começou a acariciar o cabelo da pequena. – Eu também percebi que você ainda não falou como você provou ao Severo que você era uma genuína Sonserina.

Draco sentiu, e ouviu, mas não viu a risada de Chris, curta e contida, contra seu ombro. – Ah, isso. Foi divertido. Mas não é isso.

Inclinando-se um pouco mais na cadeira, Draco olhou ao redor, para o grande sofá à sua frente e para as mesinhas espalhadas pela sala. Vagamente achou que seria melhor eles estarem no sofá de quatro lugares, mas logo se lembrou que metade do motivo de Chris estar ali com ele na poltrona era que assim ele não teria como evitar o contato com Chris, que vivia repetindo que Draco era muito frio com as pessoas em geral. A outra metade do motivo era que ele próprio não sentia vontade de sair de sua poltrona favorita. – Você poderia começar me contando sobre isso.

Ela deu um meio sorriso, brincando com os cabelos de Draco, presos num pequeno rabo de cavalo. – Às vezes eu faço favores para as pessoas. Às vezes é algo bobo como uma tarefa de casa, ou servir de cupido, ou qualquer coisa do gênero. E eu nunca peço nada em troca. E você sabe que eu não faço o tipo benevolente, é apenas que eu acho que é mais provável que eles me retornem esses favores se eu não os obrigar a fazê-lo – fez uma pausa, como se desejasse situar Draco. – Pois bem, dessa vez eu disse a algumas pessoas que eu desejava uma coisa, e que não era possível que eu alcançasse essa coisa sozinha. Como uma criança que desejasse o pote de biscoitos em cima do armário. E elas fizeram exatamente o que eu queria, e elas fizeram coisas que normalmente não fariam se eu apenas ordenasse – riu sozinha, abertamente. – Ah, e o velho Severo não tem mais coração para essas coisas! Ele parecia verdadeiramente assustado ao ver o salão colorido em tons de prateado e dourado, com tantos alunos sentados ao centro do mesmo, e apenas eu de pé – nova pausa, afastando-se de Draco para se erguer em frente ao mesmo. Passou uma mão pelo rosto, afastando uma mecha que insistia em cobrir seus olhos. – Apenas eu de pé – e sorriu.

O sorriso de Draco veio levemente nervoso, como se antecipasse o desfecho da história e ainda se mantivesse indeciso se deveria continuar até o fim ou não. – E... ?

.- Eles não queriam abrir o Clube de Duelos, nem nos ensinarem os princípios básicos da Arte das Trevas – ela disse, gesticulando furiosamente. Ergueu ambas as mãos para o alto, exasperada. – Eu entendo que eles não queiram ensinar algo assim para as crianças do primeiro, do segundo, e até do terceiro ano. Eles simplesmente não têm maturidade para compreender a complexidade da Arte das Trevas – virou-se para Draco, furiosa. Este teve de conter o reflexo de se encolher na poltrona. – Mas nós, do sétimo ano, estamos mais do que preparados para algo assim!

Fez uma pausa, como se quisesse deixar Draco perceber o tamanho do absurdo da situação. Draco de fato ficou pensativo, mas sua mente estava perdida em algum ponto de sua infância, há tantos anos. A voz de Lúcio, seu pai, gritando exasperado para Narcisa que Draco deveria ir para uma escola que o ensinasse sobre a Arte das Trevas, e não apenas a se defender da mesma. Narcisa disse que não, e essa foi sua palavra final sobre o assunto.

Chris riu, passando a mão pela mesma mecha que voltava a ficar sobre seus olhos. – Eles disseram qualquer coisa sobre como o excesso de conhecimento sobre a Arte das Trevas já prejudicara por demais a sociedade dos bruxos. Coisas sobre Salazar Slytherin, Grindewald, Lorde Voldemort... – disse ela, passando pelo nome dos bruxos como se eles não tivessem relevância alguma. Deu de ombros. – Eu sei que eles foram ruins, mas é necessário que nós paguemos pelo que eles fizeram há tanto tempo? E os que fizeram coisas boas nunca entram nessas contas! Quantas pessoas não devem ter sobrevivido a um ataque maligno graças a um conhecimento maior da Arte das Trevas? Quantas pessoas não devem ter feito boas ações, boas poções, bons encantamentos com esses conhecimentos? E se há maldade no mundo, será que isso é culpa apenas da Arte das Trevas? Se fosse assim, os trouxas não seriam todos benignos? E você e eu sabemos que não é bem assim – disse ela, num olhar conspiratório na direção de Draco.

E este começava a descobrir porque raramente ganhava uma discussão de Chris – por Merlin, a menina realmente sabia como convencer as pessoas! Se a lembrança de Lorde Voldemort ainda não lhe trouxesse péssimas lembranças, ele teria sido capaz de cair direitinho na conversa de Chris. Ele apertou os olhos por um momento, apoiando a testa sobre o punho fechado, e o cotovelo, sobre a poltrona. Risos, e a chuva caindo, o maldito arco-íris surgindo no horizonte. Mais risos.

Ele realmente precisava de ajuda. Mas é claro que ele não pediria ajuda a Chris, ou a qualquer outra pessoa. – E o que você fez? O que a prata e o ouro têm a ver com a história?

.- Eu reuni todos as pessoas que me deviam favores, ou que se sentiam na obrigação de fazer algo por mim, já que intitulam meus 'amigos' – disse ela, dando novamente de ombros. – Ou algo do gênero. De todas as casas, de todos os anos. E nós decoramos o salão principal, e colocamos faixas prateadas e douradas pendendo do alto do salão, e dissemos aos professores que essa era a nossa maneira de dizer que nós merecíamos essa chance, que nós não deixaríamos meras rivalidades entre casas destruírem tudo, não dessa vez – balançou a cabeça, o cabelo caindo sobre sua face e escondendo seu olhar decidido. – Que esse conhecimento deveria ser nosso, para que qualquer pudesse usá-lo da maneira que melhor lhe conviesse, pois conhecimento é poder, e restringir esse tipo de poder apenas ao pequeno grupo que se daria ao trabalho de aprender sozinho sobre a Arte das Trevas era simplesmente inconcebível, especialmente nos dias de hoje – ela sorriu, ergueu o olhar e apoiando-se em apenas uma das pernas. Seu olhar havia adquirido um certo ar brincalhão. – Eu deveria saber, não é mesmo? Eu sou uma Sonserina, da casa do poder.

.- E pela sua alegria, eu deveria presumir que eles vão reabrir o Clube de Duelos e irão ensinar os princípios das Artes das Trevas – murmurou Draco, e havia algo no olhar de Chris... algo que era meio perturbador, meio tranqüilizante.

Antes que ele pudesse encontrar a resposta, Chris voltou a pular em seu colo, passando os braços ao redor de seus braços para abraçá-lo da maneira afetuosa que ela bem sabia que Draco detestava. – Bem, eles já reabriram o Clube de Duelos, e prometeram ensinar apenas os princípios básicos da Arte das Trevas aos alunos que irão se formar, ou seja, os alunos do sétimo ano. Ah, eu adoro me lembrar do rosto de Severo ao ouvir isso! Ele não agüentou, e saiu da sala logo depois, mas eu vi a expressão assustada dele! Eu vi!

O que ela não sabia, e nem deveria saber, era qual era a verdadeira razão pela qual Severo se assustara ao ver o que Chris havia conseguido com tamanha facilidade. Mas, ao ver Chris sorrindo de seu triunfo, Draco tinha certeza de que Severo estava errado; Chris jamais se tornaria uma psicopata que deseja conquistar o mundo, tal qual Voldemort. Alguém com um sorriso como aquele seria incapaz de assassinar crianças por mero prazer. E, se ela desejasse governar alguma coisa, ela o faria de modo tal que as pessoas se sentiriam contentes em obedecê-la.

Mas havia algo que ainda o perturbava. – Mas você falou que não era isso que a incomodava...

Ela emburrou, saiu do colo de Draco e foi se sentar no largo sofá a sua frente. Encolheu-se novamente, abraçando os próprios joelhos e apoiando o queixo sobre os mesmos. Olhou para Draco com uma expressão levemente irritada. – Você é muito detalhista, paizinho. Qualquer um já teria se esquecido disso.

_Não qualquer um_, pensou Draco consigo. Ainda havia a pessoa que o havia ensinado a ser assim; a pessoa que o ensinara a prestar atenção aos mínimos detalhes, e que conhecimento realmente é poder.

Nada melhor para tornar um Sonserino curioso do que dizer que conhecimento é poder. E a maldita Granger bem sabia disso ao conversar com ele no hospital! Algumas vezes, a memória de Granger vindo visitá-lo no hospital não passava de um borrão, em outras, ele era capaz de se lembrar de cada detalhe – da voz aos detalhes das roupas da Sangue-Ruim. Ele pensou em mandá-la embora, e de fato grunhiu xingamentos na direção da mulher antes de perceber que ela era a única pessoa que vinha visitá-lo. Perceber isso foi o suficiente para que a presença dela deixasse de irritá-lo e apenas o interessasse.

Algumas vezes, ela falava por horas, e lia livros em voz alta, mesmo que Draco mal falasse com ela. Em outras vezes, ela apenas permanecia em silêncio ao seu lado. No dia em que recebeu alta (os médicos aparentemente tendo decidido ignorar alguns dos delírios que Draco ainda tinha), ele hesitou em sair do hospital. E era engraçado, pois ele por tantas sonhara com aquele momento, no qual ele inevitavelmente sairia correndo pelas portas do hospital. Agora que o momento chegara, ele apenas se sentara em um dos bancos no corredor e esperara.

Esperou durante horas. E esperou. E esperou.

Esperou até que as pessoas começassem a se perguntar o que aquele homem de aparência cansada fazia naquele corredor. Esperou até que uma das enfermeiras cutucasse seu ombro, justo quando ele estava quase dormindo, e perguntasse o que ela estava fazendo ali. E ele finalmente disse as palavras que o assombravam nos cantos mais remotos de sua mente. – Mas para onde eu devo ir? – grunhiu, olhando para seus pés. – Não é como se eu tivesse um lar.

Ela parou, verificando algo entre seus papéis. – Draco Malfoy?

Ele assentiu, e deu de ombros, como se o fato não fosse de sua escolha. – Não veio ninguém, não é mesmo? Ninguém sabia que eu ia receber alta – e continuou, a voz pouco acima de um sussurro. – Ou ninguém se importou?

Ela deu de ombros, complacente. – Eu realmente não sei. Mas, você tem um lar. A Mansão Malfoy não foi confiscada e, como a sua mãe se encontra presa em Azkaban e seu pai, foragido, a mansão é sua – ao menos foi isto que me foi passado.

Draco soltou uma respiração que ele mal havia percebido que estava presa até então. Ele sabia que não haveria ninguém esperando por ele na Mansão, mas ele ainda sabia onde se encontravam os vinhos centenários e as bebidas draconianas, e o mundo não pode ir tão mal se você sabe onde se encontram as melhores bebidas de toda a Inglaterra.

De tal forma que ele chegou em casa, trocou de roupa, e esperou cinco minutos antes que a campainha tocasse. Na porta da frente da Mansão, se encontrava Chris, então com cinco anos. Ele a encarou por um momento, pegou o papel que a garota estendia para ele, leu-o, releu-o, encarou novamente a garota, e fechou a porta na cara dela.

.- Draco! – uma Chris de dezessete anos chamou a sua atenção, segurando-o com firmeza pelos ombros. – Você realmente não estava me ouvindo, não é mesmo?

Draco balançou a cabeça, pondo uma mão sobre a cabeça e sentindo o início de uma enxaqueca. – Não. Não, eu não estava. Mas eu acho que você ainda não falou a razão pela qual você está preocupada, Chris.

Ela deu de ombros, e se afastou. Encarou os próprios pés por um momento, abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, antes que Draco interrompesse sua hesitação. – Não precisa falar se você não quiser, Chris – ante o olhar levemente aturdido de Chris, Draco se levantou e começou a caminhar na direção da porta. Falava sem olhar diretamente para Chris. – Alguém certa vez me disse – e ele pensou consigo em Hermione Granger. – Que o passado não importa, se você é capaz de construir seu próprio futuro – quando percebeu que Chris ainda estava em silêncio, parou junto à porta e se virou na direção da garota. – Eu acho que você deveria saber, Chris, mas eles provavelmente irão me pedir um favor amanhã. Outro favor. Eu juro que eles fazem isso por saberem que eu não posso recusar – e ele falava rápido, furioso consigo mesmo e com as pessoas do Ministério que trabalhavam em conjunto com St. Mungo. – O fato é... eu provavelmente vou ter de viajar, para poder encontrar duas pessoas desaparecidas há cerca de dez, quinze anos – balançou a cabeça, chutando a porta atrás de si com a sola de sua bota de couro de dragão. – Eles não sentiram falta dessas pessoas por mais de dez anos, por que sentiriam agora?

Chris começou a caminhar na direção de Draco. – Quem? – disse, o olhar tão decidido que Draco poderia jurar que ela seria capaz de conquistar o mundo com um olhar daqueles. – Quem são as pessoas que você deve procurar?

Ele encostou a cabeça na porta, olhando para cima. – Dois heróis. Céus, e eles sabem que eu nunca suportei heróis! – abaixou a cabeça. – Eu só estou avisando, Chris, só pro caso de eu ter de deixar você sozinha durante as suas férias.

Passar o Natal sozinha. Chris não gostava muito da idéia. Na realidade, ela detestava a idéia. – Claro, paizinho, só não se esqueça de se despedir antes de partir.

Draco sorriu, um sorriso terrivelmente cansado. – Claro, Chris. Boa-noite.

Ela respondeu sem muito ânimo. – Boa-noite, Draco.

Ao fechar a porta atrás de si, ele se demorou por um instante antes de começar a caminhar pelo longo corredor da mansão. Passou a mão pela cabeça, sentindo aquela enxaqueca piorar. E o pior era que não se tratava de uma mera enxaqueca que ele poderia tratar com um dos remédios que se encontravam em seu quarto, mas uma enxaqueca que ele conhecia muito bem.

Sua cabeça latejava de medo. Ele preferira omitir esse detalhe ao contar a história para Chris, mas ele não queria encontrar as pessoas que deveria procurar. Especialmente uma delas, que provavelmente o mataria assim que o visse. _Harry Potter_. O nome ainda lhe dava calafrios. Na opinião de Draco, ele deveria ser Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado, tal era o medo que o grifinório inspirava em Draco. A outra pessoa... ele desejava reencontrar a outra pessoa, embora parte de si negasse isso. _Hermione Granger_. Sua cabeça sonserina era incapaz de conceber o que levaria alguém a visitá-lo quando ninguém mais o fazia, e a Granger havia, de alguma maneira, incutido traços de curiosidade em Draco, de tal forma que ele realmente queria encontrar a mulher para lhe perguntar porque ela ia visitá-lo no hospital.

Parte de si achava provável que ele nunca mais visse Chris, se o pessoal do Ministério realmente lhe pedisse para fazer aquilo, assim como descrevia a extensa carta de Severo Snape. Mas ele temia muito mais pela própria pele do que pelos sentimentos de Chris, e ele bem sabia disso.

Desistindo de pensar mais sobre isso, ele se encaminhou na direção de seu quarto, disposto a beber todo o vinho que encontrasse pela frente.

Mal sabia ele que, de outro lado da porta, Chris também se torturava, debatendo-se contra si mesma. Quando percebeu que Draco havia saído da sala, ela caminhou em desalento até o sofá, e se jogou contra ele.

Ela estava acostumada a contar sobre tudo a Draco. Suas conquistas, suas derrotas. Não se lembrava ao certo quando isso se tornara um hábito, o fato era que Draco era uma das poucas pessoas que dificilmente se esforçava em corrigi-la, ou dizer-lhe que algo estava errado. Algumas vezes ele chegara a gritar com ela, mas não mais do que uma irritação momentânea.

Certa vez, ele chegara a se levantar de sua poltrona para lhe dar um tapa no rosto, e isso foi quando ela disse que os Weasleys, que eram cerca de dois anos mais novos que ela, eram pessoas legais. Draco havia se sentido ultrajado. Os gêmeos, filhos de Ronald Weasley, e a garotinha, filha de Gina Weasley, pessoas legais? Isso era demais.

Ainda assim, Chris gostava de conversar com Draco, às vezes por horas a fio. E Draco muitas vezes passava o dia lendo, seja um livro ou um jornal, de tal forma que ele sempre sabia alguma coisa sobre qualquer assunto.

Draco vivia lhe dizendo que ele não fora sempre assim, que houve um tempo em que ele realmente não gostava de ler, mas isso fora antes de ele conhecer alguém. E Chris estava decidida a algum dia descobrir quem era essa pessoa.

Mas, no momento, isso não poderia ser menos importante. O que não saía de sua cabeça era o maldito preconceito de Draco, e o que ela deveria contar a ele agora e simplesmente não encontrava coragem para fazê-lo.

Afinal de contas, como iria contar a Draco Malfoy que sua filhinha estava apaixonada por um homem vinte anos mais velho? E se ela sabia que Draco seria capaz de aceitar esse detalhe, ela tinha também certeza de que nada no mundo iria fazer com que ele aceitasse outro pequenino detalhe.

O homem pelo qual ela estava apaixonada era um trouxa.


	3. Conversas Explosivas

Tá, eu demorei, mas, pft, eu trabalho o dia inteiro, estudo de noite, e, bem, vida anda complicada por aqui. So sue me TT E, ah. Reviews são legais, sabem? TT E sim, essa fanfic anda devagar, então, se você gosta de fanfics onde os personagens se agarram já no segundo capítulo... oh, sorry XD

**:Antes que Eu Me Esqueça**

**:Capítulo II: Conversas Explosivas**

**:Autora: Cindy "MiWi"**

.- Não – veio a voz de falsa calma de Draco ao ouvir o que o velho Weasley tinha a dizer. – Você não pode esperar que eu faça isso.

Do outro lado da sala, veio o suspiro irritado de outro homem da mesma idade de Draco. – Eu falei que era demais pedir que um Malfoy nos ajudasse – ele veio caminhando, saindo do canto mal-iluminado da sala para se aproximar da onde o velho e Draco se encontravam. – Eu falei que eu deveria procurar o Harry e a Hermione, e não esse maldito perdedor.

Draco mordeu o lábio inferior, como se tivesse que se controlar para não pular no pescoço do homem que o provocava. Mas não foi capaz de segurar a própria língua. – Bem, ao menos alguém na sua família tem cérebro suficiente para saber que você não possui capacidade para uma tarefa dessas.

Assim que parou de falar, o lugar ficou levemente mais iluminado, e o mais velho dos Weasley olhou para o outro homem com severidade. Este apenas deu de ombros. – Eu não gosto deste lugar escuro. Aliás, eu não gosto deste lugar.

Draco reclinou-se sobre sua poltrona, cruzando as mãos sobre o peito e olhando para o outro homem com cinismo. – Com medo do escuro, Weasley? Você poderia ir para o circo, fazendo esses truques baratos.

Ao ouvir isso, Rony começou a caminhar na direção de Draco, a fúria estampada em cada sarda sua. – Olha aqui, seu maldito...

E ele parou o que quer que pretendesse fazer quando Arthur levantou a mão, pedindo que ele parasse. – Eu não trouxe meu filho até aqui para que vocês pudessem ficar brigando como dois moleques – sua voz saiu cansada, rígida.

Draco arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Claro que não. Você o trouxe até aqui apenas para me aborrecer. Aliás, o que vocês ainda estão fazendo aqui? Eu já falei que eu não vou fazer isso.

Poderia ser apenas impressão, mas o rosto de Arthur estava muito mais pálido que o de Rony, que parecia prestes a explodir. Até mesmo os cabelos vermelhos e as sardas ao redor de seu nariz não pareciam mais tão vermelhas quanto poderiam ser. Como se a idade começasse a cobrar seu preço, assim como seus inúmeros serviços pelo Ministério da Magia. – Quem foi a última pessoa a ver Harry Potter? – perguntou Arthur, tentando parecer resoluto. Draco abriu a boca para falar, mas Arthur o impediu. – Quem foi a última pessoa a ver Hermione Granger?

.- Isso não quer dizer nada!

O grito veio de duas fontes diferentes, e por isso Arthur não sabia se olhava para o próprio filho ou para Draco Malfoy. Este olhou com irritação na direção de Rony. – Como você ousa falar ao mesmo tempo que eu? Como você ousa invadir o meu lar desse jeito e me fazer uma proposta dessas? – Draco havia se levantado, e começava a caminhar na direção de Rony com uma calma tão extrema e um caminhar tão rígido que até mesmo o velho Arthur chegou a temer por um momento que Draco poderia fazer algo estúpido com Rony. – Eu não vou procurar por um homem que irá me matar assim que me vir – grunhiu ele na direção de Rony, as palavras saindo como bombas silenciosas. – Eu não vou procurar por uma Sangue-Ruim.

E Rony ergueu o braço e fechou o punho para atingir Draco. – Não fale assim da Hermione!

Mas Draco sentiu seu estômago revirar ao ouvir aquele nome e se abaixou, esquivando-se do soco e se preparando para começar a brigar com Rony.

Por um momento, por um brevíssimo momento, Draco se sentiu de novo em Hogwarts, em seus velhos tempos de escola, e tudo lhe pareceu bom e real de novo. E ele teria ficado naquela briga por ainda mais alguns instantes antes de voltar ao normal e perceber que ele não poderia estar brigando daquela maneira com um mero Weasley.

.- Você tem falado com seu pai, Malfoy? – veio a pergunta do outro Weasley.

_Não, claro que não, eu não tenho tido contato algum com ele há mais de dezessete anos. Não, eu não sinto falta alguma dele._

Draco Malfoy fechou os olhos por um momento mais do que deveria, pensando com raiva que sua aparência denunciava contra ele, o perfil parecidíssimo com o do pai, os mesmos cabelos longos sempre presos.

Ao sentir o punho de Rony arrastar-se sobre seu rosto, Draco abriu os olhos com fúria e deu um passo para trás. Preparou-se para revidar, mas novamente Arthur interrompeu. – Parem agora mesmo! Malfoy, eu tenho um assunto ligeiramente mais importante do que essa briga ridícula de vocês dois para tratar com você.

Pararam de brigar, mas não sem antes trocarem um último olhar furioso que dizia _Você ainda vai se arrepender disso. _

Sem se dar ao trabalho de voltar a se sentar em sua poltrona, Draco olhou na direção de Arthur. Esperou. Bufou. – E que assunto seria esse?

.- Você não quer dizer para ele, Rony? O motivo de você estar aqui? – disse Arthur, lançando um olhar significativo na direção de Rony.

O ruivo deu um pesado suspiro, e foi até Draco, como se tencionasse socá-lo de novo. Mas, ao invés disso, apenas o segurou pelos ombros com força. Draco ainda tentou se livrar, mas Rony era pelo quinze centímetros mais alto do que ele, e mais forte, e não lhe pareceu uma boa idéia se desvencilhar naquele momento. – Você vai achar a Hermione e o Harry, seu merda, antes que alguma coisa de ruim aconteça com a minha irmã – Rony o apertou com mais força, mas Draco não expressou coisa alguma em relação a isso. – Se alguma coisa de ruim acontecer com a Gina, a culpa vai ser sua e de seu maldito pai, e eu vou fazer com que você se arrependa disso.

Draco tentou fazer a expressão de alguém que sabia perfeitamente do que Rony estava falando, mas não conseguiu evitar que suas sobrancelhas se arqueassem, a expressão fechada. – Do que raios você está falando, Weasley? Por acaso você vendeu os últimos resquícios de cérebro que você tinha para comprar roupas novas? – fez uma pausa. – Oh, espere, vocês Weasleys não têm crédito suficiente para venderem algo que não possuem, não é mesmo? Eu apenas tinha me acostumado a não ter de conviver com Weasleys durante tanto tempo que eu tinha me esquecido como era isso.

Sentindo que outra briga iria surgir dali, Arthur Weasley se levantou depressa. Rony, que se preparava para avançar sobre Draco, se virou na direção do pai. – Eu perguntei se você havia visto o seu pai recentemente, Malfoy, porque o pessoal da equipe que investiga criminosos foragidos acha que Lúcio Malfoy está se preparando para voltar à Inglaterra. E com força total.

Draco quis ter bolsos onde pudesse colocar as mãos, ou um copo de whisky que pudesse girar entre seus dedos com descaso, ou até mesmo um cigarro na ponta de seus dedos. Mas ele não tinha nada disso, e por isso apenas deu de ombros. – E eu com isso?

.- Ele raptou a Gina! – gritou Rony por fim, e ficou a respirar com força, como se ele estivesse se controlando para dizer aquilo desde que chegara ali.

.- Se você a quer tanto de volta – veio a voz baixa de Draco, quase ameaçadora. – Não seria melhor eu procurar por... meu pai? Ao invés de sair por aí procurando pelo Potter e pela Sangue-Ruim?

.- Não, claro que não – veio a voz controlada de Arthur Weasley. Draco o olhou, percebendo que aquele tipo de autocontrole consumia todas as energias do homem. E isso era óbvio para Malfoy; Weasleys sempre foram pessoas incapazes de se controlar, mesmo em situações críticas como aquela. – A última coisa que eu quero é ver um homem que tem estado bem durante mais de dezesseis anos ter uma recaída por ter reencontrado o pai – ao dizer isso, lançou um novo olhar significativo na direção de Draco. Ao ver que Draco apenas devolveu seu olhar, ele suspirou e continuou. – Além do mais, nós já temos bastante gente atrás de Lúcio Malfoy, mas ninguém ousa procurar por Harry Potter e Hermione Granger. O primeiro é considerado uma lenda por muitos, a segunda, uma mulher melancólica e inteligente demais para seu próprio bem.

Draco murmurou algo que poderia ter sido um xingamento, ou apenas um murmúrio sem significado. – Ou seja, sobrou para mim. Mas, que mal eu me pergunte – Draco se jogou para trás em sua poltrona, fazendo-a gemer sob seu peso. – O que Potter e a Sangue-Ruim têm a ver com Lúcio Malfoy e o sumiço de Virgínia Weasley?

.- Ginevra – corrigiu Rony, antes que pudesse se conter. Quando Draco o olhou procurando por um explicação, ele apenas deu de ombros, emburrado. – Ginevra Weasley.

Draco piscou uma, duas, três vezes antes de voltar a falar, o olhar ainda fixo em Rony e levemente estarrecido. – Nossa, e eu estive enganado durante todos esses anos. Vão, vão embora! Eu preciso me recuperar por ter descoberto que tudo no que eu acreditava era mentira! – e fez a voz de falsete, levando as costas da mão até sua cabeça, o olhar levemente virado e fixo no teto.

Rony ainda o encarou por um momento, mas foi Arthur Weasley que resolveu acabar com o sarcasmo de Draco. – Senhor Malfoy, nós realmente não temos tempo para esse tipo de brincadeira. Você vai procurar por Harry Potter e Hermione Granger e reportar o que quer que seja a nós. Deixe que minha equipe procure por seu pai.

Mas Draco riu. De início, parecia um riso forçado, mas que logo se transformou num eco terrível e sombrio através da sala. Jogou a cabeça para trás, a mão sobre a cabeça. E dessa vez não foi interrompido uma única vez em seus delírios, senão quando ele próprio parou para olhar para os dois Weasleys que se encontravam ali. – Eu vou? E como vocês poderiam me obrigar? Vocês não podem mais me ameaçar com Santo Mungo; já se passou tempo demais.

Os olhos de Rony adquiriram um brilho estranho, flamejante, que quase fez Draco engolir em seco. – Tempo demais? Oh, mas eu acredito que existe alguém lá que discorda disso – fez um pausa, dando tempo para que suas palavras ecoassem na mente de Draco. – Você sabe quem é o atual diretor de St. Mungo, Malfoy? Neville Longbottom. Eu não sei se você se lembra dele – nova pausa, e Rony não continuou até ver, através do olhar espantado de Draco, que o mesmo se lembrava. E muito bem. – Quer dizer, que importância ele teve na sua vida, não é mesmo? Você ainda se lembra de quando matou Trevor diante dos olhos de Neville? Você ao menos se lembra de quando lançou a maldição _Cruciatus_ nele, seu maldito filho da puta? – a voz de Rony foi se elevando, e ele estava cada vez mais próximo de Draco; tão próximo que ele logo o ergueu através da gola de sua camisa de gola alta negra para fuzilá-lo com o olhar. Parou, e voltou a largar Draco em sua poltrona. – Ele com certeza se lembra – sua voz agora se encontrava pouco acima de um murmúrio. – Foi a primeira vez que ele recebeu um dos Imperdoáveis. Eu me pergunto se foi a primeira vez que você lançou um – como Draco não respondeu, Rony apenas acrescentou como um último aviso: - O Neville é um cara legal, sabe? Não quer dizer que ele não esteja louco para deixar você trancafiado lá dentro e jogar a chave fora. É só o Ministério dar carta branca para ele. E adivinha quem trabalha no Ministério... ?

Draco o encarou por um momento, enquanto o ruivo se afastava lentamente, as sardas voltando ao seu vermelho natural, os olhos readquirindo um brilho apenas azul. – Seus malditos.

Rony sorriu, indo se sentar ao lado do pai. – Vindo de você, isso é um elogio.

Mas, ao invés de se concentrar em Rony, Draco se virou na direção de Arthur. O patriarca dos Weasley parecia muito mais velho e cansado do que seria considerado normal. Não que ele não tivesse motivos para aparentar preocupação e extremo cansaço; estivera trabalhando no Ministério da Magia por mais de vinte anos, chegando a ser Ministro da Magia, e agora sua filha, a caçula e a única mulher, estava desaparecida. Talvez Rony tivesse vindo junto apenas por se preocupar demais com o pai e por não querer deixar o pai vulnerável e sozinho na mansão de um Malfoy. Draco apenas deu um sorriso torto. Era como se Rony o enxergasse como um lobo mau.

Não que isso fosse necessariamente ruim, é claro. Draco fechou os olhos por um momento, mas logo voltou a abri-los para fitar os Weasley. – Tudo bem. Eu posso procurar por esses dois.

Arthur suspirou, aliviado. Rony arqueou ambas as sobrancelhas. – Harry tinha razão. Você não passa de um covarde. Uma ameaça, e você faz qualquer coisa.

Draco se levantou tão depressa e retirou a varinha de seu bolso com tamanha determinação que alguém poderia pensar que ele tencionava lançar um dos Imperdoáveis sobre Rony. Talvez até fosse essa sua intenção, mas ele parou no meio do caminho, voltando a guardar sua varinha em seu bolso de forma lenta e com calculado desprendimento. Deu um sorriso torto na direção de Rony. – Oh, mas, sabe... eu não sei porque você quer tanto que a Sangue-Ruim e o Garoto que Desapareceu voltem. Quer dizer, a sua vida melhorou muito depois do fim da guerra, não é mesmo? Sem a inteligência da Sangue-Ruim ou a bravura de Potter para lhe fazerem sombra, você foi capaz de construir sua vida medíocre da melhor maneira possível. Ouvi dizer que você ajudou a resolver muitos casos estranhos envolvendo magia com a ajuda de suas Ilusões. Eu me pergunto como você faz isso. Você confunde os bandidos fazendo eles acharem que estão rodeados por chuva de purpurina? – ao ver a expressão furiosa e confusa de Rony, Draco se sentiu encorajado a continuar. – Oras, não pense que eu não sei sobre você, sua bicha ruiva. Às vezes eu acho que a Granger sumiu de vergonha de algum dia ter dormido com uma bicha como você – fez uma pausa dramática, dando alguns passos para trás e arregalando os próprios olhos propositadamente. – Oh, além de ter minha mansão invadida por Weasleys, eu ainda fui tocado por uma bicha! Isso é desprezível. Vocês deveriam sair logo daqui antes que eu morra de nojo – e, ao dizer isso, deu de costas para ambos e foi até a lareira, fazendo sinal com a mão para que eles se retirassem. Ouviu alguém se levantar, alguns passos rígidos sobre o chão, mas não se virou.

.- Rony, pare. Você não percebe que ele está fazendo isso porque é a única coisa que pode fazer? Já que ele não pode deixar de nos obedecer, ele está tentando deixar seu orgulho tão abalado quanto o dele – pausa, e o som de alguém se levantando. – Orgulho. Que criatura patética é o ser humano, para ser dominado por sentimento tão ridículo.

Draco começou a se virar na direção de ambos, a resposta na ponta de sua língua. – Ao menos eu tenho algo do que me orgulhar.

Mal terminou de dizer isso, percebeu que Rony se encontrava a menos de dois palmos de distância de si. Como se ainda considerasse essa distância grande, Rony se curvou sobre Draco para quase murmurar em seu ouvido. – Você insiste em me chamar de bicha, mas quem de nós dois é casado, com dois filhos legítimos? E quem de nós dois possui uma filha adotiva somente? – ao dizer isso, saiu de perto de Draco e foi para perto de seu pai, e os dois foram até a porta da sala.

Arthur já se encontrava com a mão sobre a maçaneta quando se virou para trás, como se tivesse se esquecido de algo muito importante. – Ah, e Malfoy, eu quero relatórios sobre o que você está pesquisando. Se eu achar que você não está levando isso a sério, eu irei providenciar para que Rony venha ajudá-lo.

.- Ei!

Ambos rejeitaram a idéia, olhando para o velho Arthur Weasley com indignação. Após um primeiro momento de espanto, porém, Draco se recompôs. – Pode deixar, Weasley. A última coisa que eu quero é voltar a ver seu filho.

Ao ouvir Draco, Rony também se recompôs, voltando sua atenção para a porta de saída. – Ao menos nisso nós concordamos – e se virou para abrir a porta.

Draco fechou os olhos, respirou fundo. Alívio. Pelo menos já havia se livrado dos... voltou a abrir os olhos ao perceber que não ouvira o som do abrir e fechar da porta, e que Weasley algum teria classe suficiente para fazer tão pouco barulho para entrar e sair dali. Viu que Rony ainda se encontrava ali, como se algo o tivesse prendido ao chão.

_Caramba. Essa gente nunca vai embora?_

Extremamente contrariado, Rony se virou na direção de Draco. – Ah, e diga para a sua filha que James, Sirius e Vitória Weasley mandaram um abraço. Eles insistiram muito nisso quando souberam que eu viria aqui – após dizer isso, abriu a porta para deixar seu pai sair e saiu logo atrás dele, fechando a porta atrás de si antes que Draco esboçasse qualquer tipo de reação ao seu comentário.

_Os filhos dos Weasley mandaram lembranças? Raios. Então eles são realmente amigos. _

Pensar nisso era extremamente desanimador, assim como o era pensar em sua missão. Ele odiava o Ministério por isso. Por acaso o achavam algum tipo de herói para gostar de fazer aquele tipo de coisa?

Ele pensou nas possibilidades. Se ele resolvesse encontrar Potter, teria de se esforçar, voltar a falar com alguns de seus antigos contatos e, caso o encontrasse, o homem provavelmente o mataria primeiro e faria perguntas depois. Não era exatamente um prospecto animador. Procurar Granger...

Draco sentiu um calafrio percorrer sua espinha e chegar até regiões nem um pouco sagradas. Sentou-se na poltrona com desânimo, jogando todo o peso de seu corpo e de sua alma sobre a mesma.

Não, ele certamente não queria encontrar nenhum dos dois. Se não queria encontrar ambos e ainda enganar o Ministério, só havia uma coisa a fazer: procurar por informações sobre ambos, ter uma vaga idéia sobre o paradeiro de um e de outro, e partir na direção oposta.

Uma voz surgiu no fundo de sua mente, a qual ele logo reconheceu como sendo a de seu pai. _Se for fazer alguma coisa, filho, faça-o com classe. Se não puder fazê-lo com classe... faça-o rápido, apague as evidências, e vá comer em um restaurante chique. _

_É, claro._

Voltou sua atenção para o copo de bebida abandonado sobre a mesinha ao lado da poltrona. Pegou-o em suas mãos, girando-o lentamente. Na realidade, ele preferia se lembrar de algo que Granger havia lhe dito. _Você nem sempre vai estar por cima, Malfoy. Mas, enquanto você está embaixo, você pode aproveitar a visão, rir de quem está em cima, relaxar, e esperar o melhor momento para virar o jogo._

A conotação quase sexual da frase fez Draco se perguntar se Hermione realmente havia lhe dito isso ou se este era apenas mais um de seus sonhos. Perguntou-se como ela havia lhe dito aquilo – se seus cabelos estavam quase sobre a face de Draco, as mãos sobre as mãos de Draco...

Antes que ele próprio percebesse, suas mãos já estavam descendo, procurando uma maneira de chegar nas suas regiões baixas. Quando ele se deu conta disso, tirou as mãos dali como se tivesse recebido um choque.

Ele precisava dar um jeito nisso, e logo. Tentou imaginar outra coisa, mas a única imagem que lhe veio foi a de Hermione em sua cama, nua, adormecida... não, ela não estava adormecida... estava... morta. O pescoço virado num ângulo impossível, sangue saindo de seus mamilos, de sua...

... e havia algo branco sobre ela, e Draco não pôde deixar de se surpreender com o que era aquele estranho líquido...

Abriu os olhos de súbito, como se tivesse acordado de um pesadelo. Não, aquela cena definitivamente não o estava ajudando.

Olhou para baixo, percebendo que mesmo aquilo havia o deixado excitado.

_Por Merlin, e_le estava desesperadamente precisando de ajuda.

Fechou os olhos com força e tentou se afundar na poltrona.

Tudo o que conseguiu foi quebrar o copo de cristal que ainda se encontrava seus dedos. Sabia que deveria fazer um feitiço rápido para curar aqueles pequenos ferimentos, mas...

Não sentiu vontade alguma de fazê-lo.

.- Você tem certeza... – murmurou Rony para o pai quando percebeu que já se encontravam fora do alcance dos ouvidos de Malfoy. – De que isso foi o melhor a ser feito?

Arthur parou de andar e pousou uma mão sobre o ombro de Rony, apertando-o levemente. Olhou para ele com gravidade, e tentou sorrir. – Eu não sei, Rony. Mas, nas atuais condições, era o melhor que poderíamos fazer.

Rony suspirou, deu alguns passos, pegou um pouco do pó de Flu que se encontrava sobre a lareira numa sala não muito longe daquela onde Draco se encontrava. – Você não quis mostrar as anotações para ele. Você quis contar tanta coisa que eu achei que ele não deveria saber, e hesita em mostrar as anotações.

O velho balançou a cabeça com severidade. – Justamente, meu filho. Eu já contei mais do que deveria. Eu não poderia deixar o filho do Malfoy ver essas anotações.

Rony estendeu a mão sobre o fogo para jogar o pó, mas não abriu a mão. – Você tem medo de que ele poderia compreender o significado daquelas estranhas anotações?

.- Ou de que ele poderia não compreender? Quer dizer, o nome dele está escrito dezenas de vezes naquele papel, assim como o endereço da Mansão Malfoy – suspirou com pesar. – Se ele não souber o que é aquilo, eu temo que a situação possa ser muito pior do que nós inicialmente achamos. Quer dizer, nós nos preparamos para mais um golpe de Lúcio Malfoy, algo como conseguir seu dinheiro e seu status de volta. Mas aquele papel...

Rony balançou a cabeça com veemência. – Eu não quero pensar nisso agora, pai. Lúcio Malfoy pode estar louco, aquele papel pode ser falso, e nós aqui, fazendo teorias absurdas.

Arthur estendeu a mão para pegar seu punhado de pó de Flu. – O papel não é falso. Eu fiz os testes necessários. Aquele papel foi escrito por Lúcio Malfoy.

Rony deixou que um calafrio percorresse sua espinha por completo antes de voltar a falar. – Mas por que ele escreveu os nomes de Harry e Hermione dezenas de vezes naquele papel? E o nome do próprio filho apenas uma ou duas vezes... e se ele fez aquele papel apenas para nos enganar?

Arthur virou o pó lentamente sobre a lareira, vendo o fogo mudar levemente de cor, crepitar e crepitar como se aguardasse por alguma ordem. – A Toca – e entrou no fogo.

Rony ainda fingiu brincar com o pó em suas mãos. Um leve sorriso irônico quis aparecer em seus lábios, mas ele não deixou que isso acontecesse. – Você não quer dizer que a Gina pode ter se arriscado por muito pouco, não é mesmo? – fez uma pausa, como se esperasse que o ar parado da sala respondesse sua pergunta retórica. – Mas o que raios ela estava fazendo, pesquisando sobre um Malfoy? – grunhiu antes de jogar o pó na lareira. – A Toca.

Draco ainda estava com os olhos fechados, o dedo indicador e o polegar pressionando seus olhos com força – como se isso pudesse afastar aquelas pequeninas vozes arrepiando sua nuca, ou os pequenos pontos claros em meio à escuridão.

.- Aparentemente, ele sempre tinha essas crises quando se encontrava nervoso – ou melhor, depois de passar por algo que o deixou nervoso. Ótimo. Ele já tinha um ótimo argumento caso decidissem levá-lo para St. Mungo por causa disso: ele tinha uma estranha doença, que o deixava mentalmente instável e perturbado, mas, não se preocupem, senhores! Pois essa doença só se manifesta após momentos de grande preocupação ou nervosismo.

Ótimo.

Pensar que Longbottom provavelmente encontraria uma maneira de acorrentá-lo em St. Mungo para sempre por qualquer motivo se o Ministério lhe desse carta branca não era nem um pouco animador.

Uma mão sobre o rosto, a outra, ainda ensangüentada, caída sobre o braço da poltrona, a cabeça levemente caída para trás, os cotovelos sobre a poltrona – Chris provavelmente levaria um susto se o visse assim. Ao ouvir o som de uma porta se fechando e dos passos descalços de alguém sobre o tapete, Draco percebeu que era tarde para pensar nisso. – Seus amiguinhos Weasley mandaram lembranças – disse Draco, ainda sem se dar ao trabalho de erguer a cabeça. Ao perceber que Chris não esboçara reação alguma, resolveu tirar a mão de cima do rosto para poder encarar. Ela apenas deu de ombros, e assentiu com a cabeça, como se esperasse que ele continuasse.

Ele nunca teria continuado se estivesse falando com outra pessoa. Aquele tipo de assunto desagradável lhe dizia respeito, e a mais ninguém. Draco não fazia exatamente o tipo aberto e conversador, especialmente sobre assuntos que lhe desagradavam. E este, em especial, o desagradava imensamente. Mas aquela não era uma pessoa qualquer, era Chris. Suspirou, vencido. – Eu vou ter de encontrar aquelas pessoas. Aparentemente, elas têm alguma estranha ligação com o desaparecimento de uma Weasley, mãe de uma amiguinha sua. Um rapto, que eles dizem ser culpa de meu pai, desaparecido há mais de quinze anos – disse isso quase lentamente; aprendera com Hermione que, caso fizesse isso ao dizer algo que o deixava nervoso, ele trairia menos suas emoções a respeito do assunto.

Chris balançou a cabeça, cruzando os braços antes de responder. Ela havia aprendido a esconder suas emoções muito antes de Draco, embora nem sempre desejasse fazê-lo. – Rapto? Uma Weasley? Então é por isso que a Vitória estava tão... transtornada nas últimas semanas de aula. Isso explica muita coisa – a aparente frieza foi desfeita ao começar a falar, dando lugar a um nervosismo crescente. Fúria. – E ela não me falou. Ela sempre disse que amigas devem contar tudo para suas amigas, e ela também disse que eu era sua amiga. Era esperado que ela me contasse sobre isso. Mas ela não me contou – sua voz estava visivelmente transtornada agora. – Não me contou – parou de falar por um momento, cruzando e descruzando os braços com impaciência. Olhou para Draco. – Você vai procurá-los?

Qualquer outra pessoa diria que era certo que Draco iria procurar pelas duas pessoas, mas não Chris. Ela sempre perguntava. Apesar de já esperar a pergunta, Draco parou por um momento antes de responder. – Não. Eles me matariam assim que me vissem.

Chris arqueou as sobrancelhas. – E por que eles fariam isso?

Foi a vez de Draco dar de ombros. – Nós nunca nos demos muito bem.

Fechando os punhos com força, Chris cerrou sua expressão. – Não importa – disse ela, virando-se devagar na direção da porta. – Eu tenho de sair – e começou a caminhar na direção da porta.

.- Aonde você vai?

Ela parou, e olhou uma última vez na direção de Draco. – Chutar o traseiro da Vitória por não ter me dito antes o que havia acontecido. Mas não se preocupe. Eu volto logo, para nós começarmos a procurar a tal de Granger e o tal Potter.

Draco abriu a boca para perguntar se ela não havia ouvido uma única palavra do que ele havia dito sobre 'eles vão me matar assim que me virem' mas algo atingiu seu cérebro antes. – Ouvir atrás da porta é feio, Chris. Você não tem o mínimo respeito pela privacidade alheia?

.- Não. Especialmente quando diz respeito a você – disse Chris, o olhar voltado na direção da porta; sua mão se encontrava sobre a maçaneta, prestes a abrir a porta. Abriu a boca, olhou na direção de Draco com nervosismo. – Eu não quero que você volte para Santo Mungo, Draco.

E saiu correndo, fechando a porta atrás de si antes que Draco pudesse tentar dizer qualquer coisa a respeito daquilo. Mas ela não precisava ter tido tanta pressa – Draco demorou alguns instantes inteiros antes de conseguir se afundar com cansaço da poltrona e piscar algumas vezes. – Ela tem sentimentos. Aos dezessete anos, e ainda tem sentimentos. Uma sonserina! – sorriu-se consigo. – Que bela filha Chris está me saindo... – sorriu novamente, mas desta vez não demorou até que sua expressão se fechasse de vez, ao se lembrar que não havia a repreendido devidamente por ficar ouvindo atrás da porta. Bela Sonserina!

:**: Continua**


End file.
